Transferring data from one location to another without aid of the Internet may be technically challenging. The user sending the data may have to mail a data storage device storing the data to the destination location where the data recipient can receive the data storage device and then access the data stored thereon, such as by plugging it into a computing device. This “sending the data by mail” approach is burdensome and may not be reliable, such as if the storage device is lost or damaged during the mail delivery.
Moreover, this “sending the data by mail” approach may not work, if the destination location is an off-the-grid location that is not well supported by a parcel delivery network.
There is therefore a need for a device, system, and method, which improvise data transfer, e.g., to an off-the-grid location, where Internet availability is low or non-existent.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.